Radio Stations and Music in Grand Theft Auto Revolution
Radio Stations and Music play a big part in'' Grand Theft Auto Revolution. Radio Stations can be accesed on the players phone through the Sound Wave app. Digital Surge 'Digital Surge' plays a mix electronic music, with focus on Hardsyle and Electronic House. *Armin Van Buren - Eiforya (Bass Modulators Remix) *Bap U - Party Favor *Deorro vs MAKJ - Ready! *Rihanna ft. Mikky Eko - Stay (Tiesto Remix) *Knife Party - Bon Fire *Kraddy - Android Porn *Sebastian Ingrosso - Kidsos *SCOOTER ft. WIZ KHALIFA - Big Room Bltz *Showtek - No Harder *Calvin Harris - Summer Radio Los Santos 'Radio Los Santos' plays mainstream Modern Rap. Only avaliable in Los Santos for vehicles. *French Montana - Ballin' Out *Akon Ft. French Montana - Hurt Somebody *Meek Mill - Gettin' Money *Rick Ross Ft. Styles P - B.M.F. (Blowin' Money Fast) *Kendrick Lamar Ft. MC Eiht - M.A.A.D. City *Schoolboy Q - Break The Bank *The Game - Bigger Than Me *2Chainz Ft. Pharrell Williams - Feds Watchin' *50 Cent - Outlaw *Lil Scrappy Ft. 2Chainz & Twista - Helicopter *Fabolous - Don't Shoot *Young Jeezy - Seen It All *2 Chainz - I'm Different *Pusha T - Trouble on My Mind *Big Sean - Clique *J. Cole - Crooked Smile *Kendrick Lamar- Backseat Freestyle *Kendrick Lamar - Don't Kill My Vibe *Danny Brown - Kush Coma *A$AP Rocky - Peso *Kanye West - Mercy *DJ Snake & Lil John - Turn Down for What *A$AP Ferg - Shabba Blue Ark FM 'Blue Ark FM' plays Reggae. Only available in Los Santos & San Fierro for vehicles. *Bramma feat. Elephant Man - Duh Weh Mi Waah *Dennis Brown - Westbound Train *Gregory Isaacs - Slum *Junior Murvin - Police and Thieves *Lee Perry & The Upsetters - Jungle Lion *Leo Graham - Want a Wine *Linval Thompson - Jah Jah The Conquerer *Sean Paul - Temperature *Sizzla - Live Up *Inner Circle - Bad Boys *Alpha Blondy - Brigadier Sabari West Coast Classics 'West Coast Classics' plays Old School Rap, exclusively by West Coast Artists. Only available in Los Santos for vehicles. *2Pac Ft. Dr.Dre & Roger Troutman - California Love *N.W.A. - 100 Miles And Runnin' *Ice Cube - One Upon A Time In The Projects *Kurupt Ft. Nate Dogg - Behind The Walls *Thug Life - Pour Out A Little Liquor *Cypress Hill - Throw Your Set in The Air *Scarface Ft. 2Pac - Smile *DJ Quik Ft. AMG - Trouble *MC Eiht - All For The Money *Dr.Dre Ft. Snoop Dogg - Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat *Coolio - Gangster's Paradise *Compton's Most Wanted - Def Wish I *Westside Connection - 3 Time Felons *Warren G Ft. Nate Dogg - Regulate *Nate Dogg - Why? *Cypress Hill - Insane in the Brain P.M.R. 'P.M.R.' plays 90's & Early 2000's Rock. *Rage Against The Machine - Bulls On Parade *Pearl Jam - Even Flow *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Get On Top *Nirvana - In Bloom *Marilyn Manson -Disposable Teenagers *Stone Temple Pilots - Naked Sunday *The Smashing Pumpkins - Zero *Queens Of The Stone Age - Do It Again *Kyuss - Green Machine *U2 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me *Alice In Chains - Man In The Box *Urge Overkill - Woman 2 Woman *Foo Fighters - All My Life *KoRn - Faget *Screaming Trees - Nearly Lost You *Flyleaf - Fully Alive *Primus - John The Fisherman *Drowning Pool - Tear Away *Living Colour - Cult Of Personality *Audioslave - Show Me How To Live *Soundgarden - Outshined *Blur - M.O.R. *Alice in Chains - Would? *Beastie Boys - So What'cha Want *Beck - Loser *Blur - She's So High *The Cranberries - Dreams *Depeche Mode - Condemnation *Green Day - When I Come Around *Nirvana - Heart Shaped Box *No Doubt - Spiderwebs *Oasis - Live Forever *Pearl Jam - Jeremy *Radiohead - No Surprises *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Under the Bridge *Soundgarden - Black Hole Sun *Third Eye Blind - Semi-Charmed Life *The Verve - Bittersweet Symphony *Weezer - Say It Ain't So Non Stop Pop FM 'Non Stop Pop FM' plays 80's, 90's & present day mainstream Pop. *Michael Jackson - Leave Me Alone *David Bowie - Let's Dance *Cher - If I Could Turn Back Time *Alphaville - Forever Young *Haddaway - What Is Love *Blondie - Call Me *Fatboy Slim - Right Here, Right Now *Massive Attack - Unfinished Sympathy *The KLF - 3 AM Eternal *The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl *Daft Punk - Get Lucky *New Order - I'll Stay With You *Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines *Lorde - Royals *LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem *Lady Gaga - Applause *Flo Rida - Good Feeling *Bruno Mars - Locked Out of Heaven *Zedd - Clarity *Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child *Beyonce - Crazy in Love *Calvin Harris - We Found Love *Simply Red - Sunrise *Reel 2 Real - Can You Feel It *Paul Oakenfold - Starry Eyed Surprise *Mansions On The Moon - Don't Tell *Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want to Have Fun *A-Ha - Take on Me *The B-52's - Legal Tender *Madonna - Holiday *The Human League - Don't You Want Me *Duran Duran - Hungry Like a Wolf *Bad Boys Blue - Come Back and Stay *Duran Duran - Rio *New Order - Bizarre Love Triangle *Prince - Let's Go Crazy *Go West - King Of Wishful Thinking *Jessie J - Price Tag *Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Thrift Shop *David Guetta - Memories *Katy Perry - California Gurls *M.I.A. - Paper Airplanes *Justin Timberlake - SexyBack *Nicki Minaj - Super Bass *Chris Brown - Beautiful People *Ke$ha - Tik Tok *Taio Cruz - Dynamite *Duck Sauce - Barbara Streisand *Disclosure - Latch *Charli XCX - Boom Clap *Sia - Chandelier Global FM 'Global FM ''' plays music of various genres from around the world. *2NE1 - I Am The Best *Snollebollekes - Bam Bam (Bam) Soulwax FM Soulwax FM plays electronic music, with focus on Dance Punk, Techno, Acid House, Electro House & New Beat. Only available in Los Santos & Blaine County for vehicles. *Cajmere and Sonny Fodera - You're the One (Pleasurekraft Remix) *Capital Kings - Be a King *Chris Lake - Secrets in the Dark (Alex Kenji Remix) *DeadBots - Girl on Fire *Disclosure - You & Me (Flume Remix) *Doves - Compulsion (Andrew Weatherall Mix) *Foals - Late Night (Solomun Remix) *Futurama - Main Theme (Video Game Remix) *Hard Rock Sofa & DJ Squire - Just Can't Stay Away *K.I.M. - Wet & Wild *Manian & Lance - Cold As Ice (Empyre One Remix) *Mario Basanov feat. Athena Radford - Like A Child (Eugene Filatov Remix) *MGMT - Electric Feel (Justice Remix) *Mr. Oizo - Secam *Mylo - Drop The Pressure *Niki and The Dove - Mother Protect (Goldroom Remix) *Patrick Hagenaar, Saviors and Rebecca White - Tears Of Gold (Rezone Remix) *Presents - Kicking And Screaming *Return of Jhe Jaded - Lolita *Riton - Aloha Surfers! *Sante & Sidney Charles - Blow (Original Mix) *SebastiAn feat. Mayer Hawthorne - Love In Motion *The Clash - This is Radio Clash *The Crystal Method - Emulator *Tim Green - Criminal (Get Physical Music) *Tripeo - Anipintiros #2 *Wolf Gartner - Squares Radio Mirror Park Radio Mirror Park plays Indietronica, Electropop & Synthwave. Only available in Los Santos for vehicles. *Air France - No Excuses *Alpharisc - Hole Me Forever *ALPINE - Hands *Alpine Stars - Jump Jet *Apollo Zapp - Fogy's Plume *Beatnikboy - Hit the Ground *Chaim - Popsky (Original Mix) *Depeche Mode - Enjoy the Silence *Dynatron - Cosmo Black *FM Attack feat. Krisine - Magic *Highway Superstar - Take My Time *Kavinsky ft. Lovefoxx - Nightcall *LANY - Made in Hollywood *Lazerhawk - Disco Planet *Le Cassette - Arms of Mine *M.O.O.N. - Paris *Man Without Country - Puppets *Mating Ritual - Toxins *Miami Nights 1984 - Elevator of Love *Niky Nine - Road *Perturbator - Miami Disco *Power Glove - Resurrection *School of Seven Bells - When You Sing *Scratch Massive feat. Daniel Agust - Paris *Take By Trees - Large *Timecop1983 - Journeys *Trevor Something - Summer Love *The Funeral Suits - All Those Friendly People *The Whip - Riot *Twin Shadow - Five Seconds Double Clef FM Double Clef FM plays Classical Music. *Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *Beethoven - Für Elise *Beethoven - Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement. *Chopin - Ballade No. 1 *Chopin - Etude No. 11 *J. Strauss II - Die Fledermaus Overture *J. Strauss - Leichtes Blut Fast *J. Strauss - Tritsch Tristsch *J.S. Bach - Partita No 1. - Gigue BWV 825 *J.S. Bach - Toccata and Fugue in D Minor *Liszt - Funerailles *Liszt - Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 *Liszt - Liebestraum No. 3 in A Flat Major *Mozart - Concerto No. 21 2nd Movement. *Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, 2nd Movement. *Mussorgsky - Night On Bald Mountain *Offenbach - Gaiete Parisienne - Can Can *Pachelbel - Canon In D *Rossini - Overture from The Barber of Seville *Rossini - Wilhelm Tell Overture *Scott Joplin - Maple Leaf Rag *Scott Joplin - The Entertainer *Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Reed-Flutes" from The Nutcracker *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker *Verdi - La Traviata Los Santos Rock Radio Los Santos Rock Radio plays Classic Rock. Only available in Los Santos for vehicles. *REO Speedwagon - I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore *Phil Collins - Against All Odds *Stevie Nicks - Stand Back *The Rolling Stones - Dance *Rush - Spirit of Radio *David Bowie - Modern Love *Iggy Pop - Lust For Life *Big Country - In a Big Country *Steely Dan - Deacon Blues *Simple Minds - Glittering Prize *Golden Earring - Radar Love *Rick Springfield - Jessie's Girl *Don Henley - The Boys of Summer *Electric Light Orchestra - Don't Bring Me Down *Billy Idol - Mony Mony *The Mamas & the Papas - California Dreamin' *Genesis - Land of Confusion *Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around and Fell in Love *Eddie Money - Take Me Home Tonight *Blue Oyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper *Van Halen - Runnin' with the Devil *Tears for Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Steppenwolf - Magic Carpet Ride *Fleetwood Mac - Gypsy *AC/DC - Highway to Hell *Journey - Don't Stop Believin *Queen & David Bowie - Under Pressure *The Cure - Just Like Heaven *Europe - The Final Countdown *Posion - Nothin' but a Good Time *Posion - Every Rose Has Its Thorn *The Doors - Break on Through (To the Other Side) *The Doors - LA Woman *The Cars - Just What I Needed *Twisted Sister - We're Not Gonna Take It *Pat Benetar - Hit Me with Your Best Shot *Guns N' Roses - Paradise City *Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine *Buffalo Springfield - For What It's Worth *Eagles - Hotel California *Joe Walsh - Turn to Stone *T. Rex - 20th Century Boy *Rod Stewart - Maggie May *Sweet - Fox on the Run *Sweet - Ballroom Blitz *Scorpions - Still Loving You *Blue Swede - Hooked on a Feeling *Stealers Wheel - Stuck in the Middle with You *The Police - Every Breath You Take *The Police - Omegaman *Nazareth - Changin' Times *Joe Cocker - Unchain My Heart *Foghat - I Just Want to Make Love to You *Pink Floyd - Money *The George Baker Selection - Little Green Bag *Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run *Dick Dale and His Del-Tones - Misirlou Playback FM ''Playback FM ''plays old school rap and hip-hop exclusively by east-coast artists. Only available in Las Venturas for vehicles. *Beanie Sigel - What A Thug About *Big L Ft. Kid Capri - Put It On *Big Pun Ft. Joe - I'm Not A Playa *Cam'Ron - Let Me Know *Common - I Used To Love H.E.R. *DMX - Slippin' *EPMD - Gold DIgger *Jay-Z - Dead Presidents *LL Cool J - I Shot Ya *Method Man & Redman - The Rockwilder *Nas - Halftime *Nas - Street Dreams *Noreaga - Superthug *Notorious BIG - What's Beef? *Public Enemy - He Got Game *Redman - Tonights The Night *Run D.M.C. - My Adidas *Wu-Tang Clan - Protect Ya Neck Trivia *Radio Stations on the players phone returns from The After Dark Scene. Category:Grand Theft Auto Revolution